Vinylmation
Vinylmation is a series of collectable designer toys sold exclusively at Disneyland and Walt Disney World beginning in 2008. The series features 3" and 9" figures shaped like Mickey Mouse. The Mickey figure is used as a blank three-dimensional canvas painted by Disney artists to resemble various characters and objects from Disney and Pixar's films, Disney's theme parks, and even abstract art. Theme park inspired figures include the Matterhorn Yeti, the Monorail, the Wicked Queen's poison apple and the Disneyland fireworks. One 3" figure in the "Park series #1" set resembles Kermit the Frog, billed as "Kermit Mouse." Kermit's trademark eyes fill up the space used for Mickey's signature ears. A pin of the same design was also released in the set of Disney pins. A 9" "Park series #3" figure of Rizzo as Mickey was released the same year. Muppet Series Series #1 A Muppet Series of Vinylmation figures, "The Muppets series #1" was released on February 8, 2010. "Vinylmation Muppets Series #1!", VinylNation.net fan site. The series includes 3" figures painted to look like Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Statler and Waldorf, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Beaker, Sweetums, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Rizzo the Rat, The Swedish Chef, and a mystery chaser (Kermit the Frog with a tuxedo labeled "55th Anniversary"). The toys were designed by Disney Design Group artist Monty Maldovan, the packaging was designed by Disney Design Group artist Quynh Kimball. The design of the latter was thought to be an extension of the Muppet*Vision 3D attraction and surrounding area at Walt Disney World. Steven Miller, "Interview with artists Monty Maldovan and Quynh Kimball", Disney Parks Blog, February 17th, 2010. A set of Disney pins were released based on the toys. Blind packs were sold with Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Statler and Waldorf. Scooter, Janice and "Disney Tourist Kermit" were pictured as part of the set in promotional artwork but were not released in the first series. Series #2 Fansite VinylNation.net reported that a second series of Muppet Vinylmation figures, "The Muppets series #2" would be released on April 15, 2011. The 3" figures were released on that date and included Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Janice, Pigs in Space Miss Piggy, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Penguin, Pepe the King Prawn, Scooter, Lew Zealand, and Waldo C. Graphic (Chaser). 9" figures of Gonzo (with a 3" Camilla the Chicken), Sam the Eagle, Animal, and Muppet*Vision Kermit (previously Tourist Kermit) will be part of the series as well. "http://news.vinylnation.net/2011/03/entire-muppets-series-revealed.html]", Vinylnation.net. Series leaked as of March, 2011. The 9" Sam the Eagle figure was released on June 24, 2011. ""http://eventservices.disney.go.com/static/vinylmation/blog.html", Official Vinylmation blog; June 13, 2011 entry The 9" Animal and Muppet*Vision Kermit figures were released on August 5, 2011. ""Official Vinylmation blog; July 20, 2011 entry The 9" figure of Gonzo with 3" Camilla was released on August 19, 2011. ""Official Vinylmation blog; August 2, 2011 entry Gallery Image:vinylmation-kermit.jpg|3" Kermit the Frog, 2008 Image:vinylmation-rizzo-mickey.jpg|9" Rizzo the Rat as Mickey Mouse, 2008 Image:Muppets1-Chaser.jpg|3" Kermit the Frog 55th Anniversary, 2010 chaser Image:vinylmation-piggy.jpg|3" Miss Piggy, 2010 Image:vinylmation-fozzie.jpg|3" Fozzie Bear, 2010 Image:vinylmation-bunsen.jpg|3" Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, 2010 Image:vinylmation-beaker.jpg|3" Beaker, 2010 Image:vinylmation-chef.jpg|3" The Swedish Chef, 2010 Image:vinylmation-sweetums.jpg|3" Sweetums, 2010 Image:vinylmation-rowlf.jpg|3" Rowlf the Dog, 2010 Image:vinylmation-rizzo.jpg|3" Rizzo the Rat, 2010 Image:vinylmation-bean.jpg|3" Bean Bunny, 2010 Image:vinylmation-statler.jpg|3" Statler, 2010 Image:vinylmation-waldorf.jpg|3" Waldorf, 2010 Image:Janice 360.jpg|3" Janice, 2011 Image:Dr. Teeth 360.jpg|3" Dr. Teeth, 2011 Image:Floyd 360.jpg|3" Floyd Pepper, 2011 Image:Lew Zealand 360.jpg|3" Lew Zealand, 2011 Image:Penguin 360.jpg|3" Penguin, 2011 Image:Pepe 360.jpg|3" Pepe the Prawn, 2011 Image:First Mate Piggy 360.jpg|3" First Mate Piggy, 2011 Image:Dr. Strangepork 360.jpg|3" Dr. Stangepork, 2011 Image:Link 360.jpg|3" Captain Link Hogthrob, 2011 Image:Scooter 360.jpg|3" Scooter, 2011 Image:Zoot 360.jpg|3" Zoot, 2011 Image:Vinylmation-Waldo-(2011).jpg|3" Waldo, 2011 chaser Sam 9 inch.jpg|9" Sam the Eagle, 2011 Muppet Vision Kermit 9 inch.jpg|9" Muppet*Vision Kermit, 2011 Gonzo and Camilla.jpg|9" Gonzo the Great and 3" Camilla the Chicken, 2011 Animal 9 inch.jpg|9" Animal, 2011 Image:Vinyl display.JPG|Display pack Image:Fozzie in a box.JPG|Fozzie figure, box and artist card Image:Muppet-vinylrizzopin.jpg|Rizzo as Mickey Mouse pin 2009 Image:Vinyl pins.jpg|Pins based on the Vinylmation designs (July 8, 2010) Image:Vinylmation-3D-Kermit-Pin.jpg|Vinylmation Kermit 3-D pin Image:Muppetvinylmation.jpg|Preview of the Scooter & Janice designs, nearly two years before the figures were released Image:Vinylmation-SamEagle.jpg|Sam Eagle mock-up DISNEY-VINYLMATION-3''-MUPPETS-2-ANIMAL-STUDIO-FH15-01.jpg Disney-Vinylmation-3''-Park-7-Muppet-3D-Kermit-Balloon.jpg animal kermit vynil.jpg|Animal and Kermit inspired 9" Vinylmation See also * Disney Racers Sources External links * Official Vinylmation website * VinylNation.net * Artist Monty Maldovan's profile on VinylNation.net * Vinylmation Wiki Category:Muppet Toys Category:Disney Theme Parks Merchandise Category:Disney Store Merchandise